


Different

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna had always been different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

Anna had always been different. Mainly because that she wasn’t all that _different_. 

She was the perfect example of a well-adjusted individual. She didn’t bicker with her friends, she didn’t yearn after a relationship and she hated teenage drama and angst. She’d been the kind of kid that _wanted_ to share their toys and didn’t mind giving a friend her last Animal Cracker. 

Other children didn’t think she was weird because she was just too _nice_. Her parents weren’t concerned because she was well behaved and happy; they thought they were the luckiest parents in the world. They’d thought that since the moment they found out she’d been conceived. They’d jokingly called it a miracle.

She lost her virginity after her prom like the cliché said she should and it was terribly disappointing, like it was bound to be.

That was when things started going wrong. She started craving human company, trying to force feelings, like she was a child trying to make a doll come to life. Nothing fitted like it should. There were gaps. She was missing some crucial.

Gradually voices started filling those gaps, whispering secrets in her ear until she had no choice but to repeat them like mantras to anyone that would listen.

Suddenly, everyone seemed to become aware that there had always been something not quite right about her. She was too good. She was _different_.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Oblivious Adoption" at 10tropes (http://10tropes.livejournal.com)  
> 


End file.
